Kevi di wedding!
by Shruts
Summary: Get ready for masti and romance... coz KeVi di wedding hai! Khatra story mein hamare KaVi ki wedding hai. If you want to be a part of KeVi's big day, do lemmi know thru ur rvws! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Hii guys! No it's mot a story or anything... well batane ki baat nahi hai...**_

_**Khatra pe rvws nahi aae! well i was vry disappointed... i know i oughtn't complaint... Anyways...**_

_**So, title dekhke samajh aa hi gaya hoga kya hai.. guest... If you want to attent Kevi's wedding in Khatra... DO give ur names..**_

_**So, 1st event is... kyu batau? I'll tell u there are abt 7 events (not including sagai, coz pehle hi ho chuki hai sagai...)**_

_**Aap apna naam de dijiye... one more thing... i need 2 couples for my story...**_

_**like aapka aur aapke partner ka naam de do mujhe rvw ke thru... koi nahi... romance aur teasing hai bas... romance bhi sabhya sa... Me, and 3 of my frndzz on FF are joining with their partners... Aapko aana hai toh aapna naam JALDI de do... coz vacancy jyada nahi hai...**_

_**First 2 couples ko chance hai sirf... toh jaldi kijiye... offer sirf seemit samay ke liye :P :P**_

_**And... batana kiske side ho... One more thing... special offer for some of my reviewers... There's going to be a lot of SUSPENCE... so i want to have a special CID team for it... CID special bureau mein aapki entry ho sakti hai and you can help our CID team in solving this mystery!**_

_**Sooo, apko likhna hai :- **_

_**1. Aapka naam...**_

_**2. Aapke partner ka naam... (optional)**_

_**3. Aap kiske side se ho usska naam...**_

_**4. If you want to join CID Special bureau **_

_**5. Any favorite song of urs... :D**_

_**Fav song so that i wud add them in upcoming chaps! :D**_

_**Ok? KeVi's wedding in Khatra only if i get more rvws! Ab kitne woh nahi bataungi... Mujhe jab satisfaction ho jaega tab updt kar dungi...**_

_**TC! **_

_**LOVE...**_

_**Shruts :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Heehoo guys! doing fine? me too! well i m quite overwhelmed by the ppl who want to come... i was expecting 20 or smthing rvws so accordingly maine story likhi hai.. guys dont u worry sab aaenge... bas... aapko kitne dialogues milenge abhi tak pakka nahi hua hai... **_

_**As i said i was expecting 20 ppl only so utne logon ke liye hi dialogues likhe hai.. par amendments kar dungi thode... but guys... ek baat bolu... i m holding a lucky draw for ppl who gave their names for couples... kyuki vacancy sirf 2 aur couples ki thi... but si made it 4... and plz dont b disappointed if ur partner is not coming jinhe bhi couples mein entry nahi mili... i m REALLY sry...**_

**_To make things equal... I have decided that jo log couples hai, they won't be able to come in CID SB... Any singles have a scope of coming in CID SB... Abhi bhi time hai... I thought this is the thing i CAN do to make justice among my rvwers..._**

**_Jinn logon ko aana hai CID SB mein jaldi se naam change karvaa lein.. and singles... couples banana hai toh aap bhi bata sakte ho..._**

**_Guys plz clear up the names..._**

_**Here's the list of the SINGLE ppl coming to the wedding...**_

_Ansha_

Disha **_(Rajvigirl)_**

_Maira_

Rita

Ananya Gautam

Crystal

Aditi

Charvi

Sharrylina

Areej

Priyanka (Purvi rock)

Shivani

Sarra

Armaani

Jiya

Diksha

Ania

Shilpa

Anaya

Ariana

Anushka Kapoor

Deepika (Loveabhi)

Srushti (Nature's love)

_**DIs n Sistahs... I know aap meinse khuch doston ne aapne partners ka naam bhi diya tha... but ur couple won't be possible for me... I am TOOO VRY sryy! but aap CID SB join karne wale ho...**_

**_Here_****_ are the couples..._**

**_1. _**_Dia and Sahil... SaIya..._**_ (me n mera wala :p)_**

**_2. _**_Natasha and Kartik..._**_ (Nehabarve01)_**

**_3. _**_Maansi and Yaksh... MaanYa_**_ ( Meri bestie Harman..Kevi)_**

**_4. _**_Trisha and Abhimanyu... AbhiSha..._**_ (tune mujhe bataya nahi tere couple ka naam kya chahiye...)_**

**_Guys inn logon ne mujhe pehle hi bata diya tha ki inhe bhi aana hai and it's THEM who has given me this idea to include couples..._**

**_5._** _Divyaa and Prateek_

**_6. _**_Mano and Sunny_

**_7. _**_Shabana and Sufiyan_

**_8. _**_Jyoti and Kishor_

**_9. _**_Vartika and Ishaan_

**_10. _**_Mano and Sunny_

**_11. _**_Mahi and Navjit_

**_12._**_ Mani and Gurjant_

**_13. _**_Parul and Sudhanshu_

**_14. _**_Dhanashree and Ashish__  
><em>

**_I know kuch logon ke naam list mein nahi hai... guys i hv some msges for them jinnka naam nahi hai meri list mein... Nahi nahi cancelation nahi hai aapka story se... it's just an request... plz do read..._**

**_snjana: _**_Dear mujhe aapka rvw mila and i was happy u wanted to come... but aapka naam na mujhe samajh nahi aaya and aap kiske side se hai woh bhi mujhe bata sakti hai? :D_

**_Sharrylina di:_**_ Sharry di i guess u have forgot to say who's side u are from... di plz mujhe ek aur baar rvw karke bata dijiye na.. :D_

**_Anaya: _**_Anaya dear aapke rvw mein bhi aapne nahi likha hai aap kiske side se ho.. plz dobara rvw karke bata dijiye :D_

**_Katly di: _**_Anu di i am really sry i cudnt keep u in couple's list! SRY SRY SRY SRY Kaan pakadke sry! Choti behen ko maaf kar do na plz? But aap CID SB mein hai pakka! :D_

**_Kavin loves Purvi:_**_ Dear aapka asli naam puchna reh gaya hai mujhse... well asli nahi toh aapka nick name plz mujhe bata dijiye.. :D_

**_Ananyaa and Parth: _**_Dear, u know aapka naam repeat hua hai and i have noticed this right now... can u also tell me ur nick name or so? :D_

_**Kitty (Kashaf): **Dear aapne apne partner ka naam Vineet diya hai... yeh hamara CID ka Vineet hai ya koi aur hai? Koi aur hai toh plz can you give any other name for him? like unka nick name? co that confusion na hoe.. and Agar yeh hamara CID wala Vineet hai... I AM sryyyy to disappoint i have to take you in the singles... waise yeh meri hi galti hai main hi batana bhool gayi that you dont have to give any CID character or cast's name as ur partner... i forgot to tell so i am telling now.. Kitty plz mujhe maaf kar do but if he is not from CID, aap plz mujhe unka nick name de dijiye.. :D  
><em>

**_Ariana: _**_Same for u also... mm i am really sorry i cudnt keep u as a couple... i m really sorry... Aap mujhe maarogi toh nahi na?_

**_Divyaa: _**_Dear aapko bhi pata hai ki ek Divya hamare CID mein bhi hai... so i dont want to creat confusion... can you plz tell me ur nick name? And Divyaa i want to have a word with u... can u open an account of ur own in FF? If possible can u plz? so that i can send u Personal message... :D :D_

**_(Gulp) aapke chappal joote ready hai? toh main bhaagu? _**

**_Ya main safe hu? guys plz try to understand huh i dont want anyone to b left behind... _**

**_I'll try my best to give you as many dialogues as possible... So, aapke account mein ek dialogue toh deposit ho chuka hai :D_**

**_One more thing... _**

**_I asked i want to pair someone with Sachin in Khatra... Kaun hogi woh ladki plz bataiya..._**

**_1. Kajal_**

**_2. Devyana/Divyana_**

**_Batana... i think Kajal... I want your opinions... so rvw karke batana!_**

**_Bye guys tc!_**

**_LOVE _**

**_Shruts_ :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hiii guys, again no updt… This is the last time in m confirming the names of ppl coming for wedding and CID SB…_**

**_Guys, mujhe jitney votes mile, Kajal ko sabse jyada hai… Abt 12 votes to her… n 5 to Divyana… So decided it's going to be SaJal.. :D_**

**_Lemme clear u all wat exactly is CID Special Bureau… _**

**_It's a part of CID, in which new cops, who have just been trained, solve their first case. It's a force led by the Duo. You can say the Duo are the ACPs of this bureau. ACP Pradyuman have nothing much to do with this bureau. And, here everyone is on the same position… Clear everyone! _**_(Say YES SIR! Nahi sir nahi Ma'am… waise ma'am bhi nahi.. Shruts hi bolo :P)_

**_Soo… this is the last time I m going to check if everyone is there in this list… aapka naam aaya hai toh thik.. nahi aaya hai… rvw kardo aur kya… And plz… agar aapne pehle do A/N mein aapka naam nahi diya hai toh… really sry.. n I know kisne kisne rvw diya hai… _**

**_List of Single ppl from Purvi Di's side:-_**

**_NOTE:- Ppl in CID SB are marked with a "….. $" sign_**

· _Disha….. $_

· _Rita…. $_

· _Ananya… $_

· _Crystal… $_

· _Charvi_

· _Sharry Di_

· _Priyanka_

· _Shivani_

· _Armaani…. $_

· _Diksha_

· _Ania_

· _Shilpa_

· _Ariana… $_

· _Deepika di_

· _Aarvi_

_. Preetz di _

**_Ho gaye? See itne hi rvws mile hai mujhe for CID SB n for Purvi di's side…_**

**_Let's move to Kavin's side…_**

· _Anokhi…. $_

· _Maira_

· _Areej_

· _Sarra….. $_

· _Jiya….. $_

· _Anushka di… $_

· _Zoya… $_

· _Kashaf_

· _Aisha_

· _Prashanthi…. $_

**_Yeh ho gaye? Anyone left?_**

**_Love couples…_**

· **_From Purvi di's Side…_**

_Pari/ Milin… __**Krutika it's u dear!**_

_Mano/Sunny_

_Jyoti/Kishor_

_Mani/Gurjant_

_Parul/Sudhanshu_

· **_From Kavin's side…_**

_Vartika/Ishaan_

_Shabana/Sufiyan_

_Divyanka/Prateek_

_Mahi/Navjit_

_Dhanashree/Ashish_

_Hania/Humza_

**_Ho gaye sab? Koi KOI bhi baaki nahi hai na?_**

**_Abe k baat bol du… Some couples exchange ho gaye hai… Like ladke Kavin ke taraf se aur Ladkiyaan Purvi ke side se…_**

**_Here are they…_**

**_Kartik, Yaksh, Dia, Trisha _**_from __**Kavin's **__side__**…**_

**_Natasha, Harman, Sahil, Abhimanyu _**_from__** Purvi's **__side__**…**_

**_Yeh decision mera nahi unn couples ka hai…_**

**_GUYS SAB HO GAYE NA? Coz I can't post the confirmation again n again…_**

**_And, Lastly, I want each n everyone's rvw in Khatra who is coming… warna I won't updt… :P_**

**_But srsly PLZ jitnon ko bhi maine invite kiya hai RVW DENA COMPULSARY hai! :D_**

**_LOVE_**

**_Shruts… _****_J_**


End file.
